My Happy Endding
by gaelle2050
Summary: La mort de Portgas D Ace causa des regrets, mais pour qui ? Ils avaient promis de vivre sans regrets mais la mort en apportera t elle ?


Salut mes petits pirates. J'aimerais préciser deux trois trucs avant de commencer le Oneshot.

**Ace :** Tiens ?

Casse toi de là tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve !

_*Ace fuit voulant éviter la mort.*_

Bien, j'ai eu cette idée de Oneshot un matin à un peu moins de 9h (ouais souvent les gens ont ce genre d'idée en insomnie). Ce mon premier Oneshot. J'en ai l'idée suite à l'écoute de "Queen of Meam" de Descendants 3.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas aller l'écouter, pour les autres comme c'est une chanson triste au début puis ensuite sur la colère, j'ai mis en place Ace, et juste ce personnage. J'ai hésité à en mettre d'autre mais finalement c'est mieux si il y a que lui.

Je tiens à préciser, préparer les mouchoirs c'est un passage juste après la scène de la mort de Ace, à Marineford.

Et ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe, je ne l'ai pas fait lire à mon beta-lecteur avant de la poster.

Bonne lecture

_*va retrouver Ace sinon il va bouder longtemps*_

* * *

Le commandant enflammé, Portgas D Ace, avait regardait la scène qui s'était joué sous ces yeux. Son frère, son pleurnichard de petit frère, à qui il avait promis de ne pas mourir, avait essayé de le sauver, son Père aussi avait essayé.

Finalement, il était mort en protégeant Luffy : tué par le poing brûlant de l'homme magma. Il était mort dans ses bras. Son père avait suivit peu de temps après. Emporté par sa maladie ou peut être que Teach l'avait finalement achevé.

Il avait causé la mort de son père, il avait presque tué son frère et n'avait pas été capable de protéger son autre frère : Sabo.

Le brun était mort. Mais pourtant il était encore auprès de son frère. Il le voyait pleurer, hurler sa douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Lui qui voulait vivre sans regret, sa mort lui avait, finalement, causé des regrets... Des regrets vis à vis de son frère, vis à vis de cette famille qui l'avait accueillit.

Si seulement il avait pu voir Teach et son envie de trahison envers sa famille, tout cela ne serait alors jamais arrivé.

Elle était ou son "Happy Endding" ? Il avait vécu en pensant à son frère, puis à cette famille. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il était né, pourquoi il existait.

Et sa mort n'avait pas répondu à ses questions.

Hiken No Ace était mort, mais son esprit tournait toujours sur terre, incapable de trouver le repos. Le BigNews en avait parlé dans le journal, puis l'exil de Luffy pour deux ans avec Rayleigh.

Ace voulait le suivre dans son entraînement mais finalement il rejoignit sa famille. Et il y découvrit le plan des commandants de l'ancien Yonko : battre Barbe Noire pour venger leur Père mais aussi Ace.

Le brun eut encore plus de remords, sa famille courait à sa perte à cause de lui. Il aurait aimé leur dire que c'était du suicide mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il lui suivit, il assista à leur défaite.

La colère et la frustration montaient dans son cœur. Il s'en voulait mais il en voulait aussi à teach ! A cause de lui, il était mort ! Son père était mort ! Sa famille s'était fragmenté ! Si il pouvait le tuer, il l'aurait fait !

Mais il n'était plus qu'un spectre, un fantôme du passé qui resta dans le cœur de ce qu'il aimait.

Il resta finalement, les deux ans de l'exil de son frère, auprès de sa famille, de ses nakamas. Et lorsque vint le retour de son frère, Ace revint à ses côtés. Il voulait le voir devenir le Roi des Pirates. Il voulait le voir réaliser son rêve.

Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zo, Whole Cake puis enfin Wano Kuni, il avait suivit son frère dans toute ses aventures.

Il avait revu O-Tama sur l'île des samouraïs, et avait eu des regrets de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Mais il avait sourit en voyant Luffy devenir son "Grand Frère".

Mais plus le temps avançait plus les regrets et les remords s'empilaient.

Finalement arriva le combat de Luffy contre Teach. Le grand frère ne voulait pas que son cadet l'affronte mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si le jeune pirate voulait être le Roi des Pirates, il lui fallait battre les quatre Yonkos.

BigMom et Kaido avait été battu en même temps, à Wano Kuni. Shanks et Luffy s'était livré un combat, bien qu'amical, ou le Yonko c'était fait battre. Mais il ne manquait plus que Barbe Noire.

Le combat arriva sur sa fin, Luffy était en mauvaise posture. Son grand frère, bien qu'étant un fantôme, l'encourageait. Mais Teach eu raison du jeune pirate.

Ace ne pu alors plus contenir sa colère. Il écumait de rage devant cet être abjecte. Il voulait juste sa mort, il ne voulait plus voir ce sourire, il ne voulait plus entendre ce rire.

Dans un élan de pur rage, Ace donna un coup. Un coup violent, si violent qu'il aurait envoyé n'importe qui voler. Mais Teach ne bougea pas, un fantôme ne pouvait pas interagir.

_-On avait dit qu'on vivrait sans regret, non ?_

Cette voix... Ace se retourna et fixa le nouveau fantôme en face de lui. Des larmes commençèrent à perler sur le visage de celui au taches de rousseur.

Il pris l'autre en face de lui dans ces bras, et ensemble, ils dispararurent.

* * *

Et voila ! C'est mon premier OneShot ! Hésitez à me donner votre avis !

Une review fait toujours plaisir !

Bisou mes pirates ;)


End file.
